Great Puffle Circus
The Great Puffle Circus is a members-only room for the Fall Fair 2009. The User can choose a puffle on the 'PICK AN ACT' sign, and an act featuring that puffle will take place. ]] The Acts There are seven acts which feature all the puffles (one act features two puffles): *'The Flying Fireball-' A black puffle and three hoops descend from the top of the screen (but still up high). The black puffle jumps to the left and sets itself on fire. It then flies around the circus until its loop-de-loops its way through the three hoops (setting them on fire) *'The Bearded Puffle- '''The curtains at the back lift up to show a sleeping white puffle with a beard! However, the beard then falls off and the white puffle smiles nervously. *'The Puffle Cannon- A red puffle comes on stage and puts on a crash helmet. It then jumps into the cannon, while three flaming hoops descend into place. The cannon is fired and the red puffle flies through all the hoops and lands on a safety net. *'The Delightful Diver- '''A pink puffle climbs the ladder towards the diving board. When it gets there it seems nervous. However, some snorkles appear and the pink puffle puts them on. It then dives (and somersaults) into the pool below. It then jumps out of the water and shakes itself dry. *'The Joyful Juggler- 'A green puffle flys in and lands on the left podeum. It then jumps onto its unicycle and gets out juggling balls. The green puffle then juggles, while unicycling on a tight rope! It then stops in the middle and bounces to the top of the screen. *'The Brilliant Bouncer- 'A blue puffle comes onto stage and jumps onto the big ball. As well as jumping, it does some somersaults too. *'The Vanishing Puffle- 'The Ringmaster goes behind the curtains. They are then pulled up, revealing not only the Ringmaster but also a purple puffle. The Ringmaster puts a cloth over the other puffle. He waves his wand and then pull away the cloth, revealing that the purple puffle is gone! At the end of each act, the puffle smiles and clapping and trumpets can be heard. Trivia *The ringmaster is a Yellow Puffle. *If the User doesn't choose an act for a bit, the Ringmaster will: spin and throw his wand/cane, yawn, and take off his top hat, making a flower appear. *When the White Puffle is asleep at the begining of his act, he looks slightly like Sensei, as you cannot see his eyes and he has a white beard. *Most people were disappointed with the Great Puffle Circus, as there was no real "fun". *It may return during the Fall Fair 2010 (if there is one but this is very likely). *Each puffle's act has to do with their certain talent (except the purple puffle). See Also *Fall Fair *Great Puffle Circus Entrance SWFs *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party3.swf The Great Puffle Circus '(French)] Category:Fall Fair Games Category:Events Category:Archived Pages Category:The Party Rooms